Keone Young
Keone Young (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''Under Pressure (Bad Day on the Block)'' (1997) [Ron the Repairman]: Beaten to death by Charlie Sheen. (Thanks to ND) *''Crank 2: High Voltage'' (2009) [Don Kim]: Shot to death with an Uzi by Jason Statham. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Men in Black 3 (2012)'' [Mr. Wu]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) with several nails by Jemaine Clement; his body is shown afterwards when Tommy Lee Jones discovers him. (Thanks to Tommy) TV Deaths *''Challenger'' [Lt. Col. Ellison Onizuka]: Killed (off-screen) in the explosion of the Space Shuttle Challenger; the movie ends with the shuttle taking off, followed by a symbolic scene of the seven crew members & passengers reciting the poem used to eulogize them. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: If Wishes Were Horses (1993)'' [Buck Bokai]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified causes centuries before the story begins; he only appears in the episode as a hologram and when an alien takes his form. *''G.I. Joe: Renegades: The Return of the Arashikage part 2 (2010; animated)'' [The Hard Master]: Poisoned by the tea he drunk from, Snake Eyes (voiced by Danny Cooksey) attempts to save him, but Storm Shadow (voiced by Andrew Kishino) mistakes him as an assassin, causing him to stop him. In Cutting Edge, its revealed that Storm Shadow was trying to poison Snake Eyes, but the cups got mixed up and he accidentally poison his own uncle. *''Tron: Uprising: Beck's Beginning (2012)'' [Unmasked Black Guard]: Disintegrated by General Tesler (voiced by Lance Henriksen). *''Sons of Anarchy: You Are My Sunshine(2013)'' ' [Bohai Lin'']: Shot to death by David Labrava. *Star Wars: Rebels: Zero Hour part 1 (2017)' [''Jun Sato]: Rammed his ship right into Kassius Konstantine's (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) Interdictor, which kills both of them along with the crew. Video Game Deaths *''True Crime: Streets of L.A.'' (2003) [Big Chong]: Dies while in a shootout with Russell Wong. *''Project Snowblind (2005)'' [Sergeant Chung]: Killed by enemy explosions and gunfire simultaneously. Keone’s death is witnessed by André Sogliuzzo. *''Alpha Protocol (2010)'' [Taiwanese President Ronald Sung]: Killed via sniper bullet to the chest by Courtenay Taylor if the player made Josh Gilman choose to have Keone stop a riot. Keone can survive if Josh instead warns Keone of his assassination attempt at the cost of letting the riot run its course. Young, Keone Young, Keone Category:Voice Actors Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Young, Keone Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:People who died in the Sons of Anarchyverse Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by spaceship crash Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Actors who died in Brian Taylor Movies Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Men in Black cast members Category:Disney Stars Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Young and the Restless cast members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Barry Sonnenfeld Movies Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Will & Grace Cast Members Category:Shake It Up Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Mark Neveldine Movies Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by player choice Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by drinking poison